1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for economical simultaneous bottom casting of a plurality of metal ingots. The invention more particularly relates to a nozzle device for insertion in the bottom of an ingot mold for controlling the introduction of a molten charge in a bottom pouring process. The invention further relates to means for controlling the distribution of a molten charge amongst a plurality of ingot molds which are being simultaneously poured. The invention still further relates to deterring the splashing of a molten charge in a bottom poured ingot mold.
2. Description of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,506, there is disclosed ingot making apparatus which includes an anti-splash device in the form of a refractory board set at the bottom of the mold in which bottom pouring is conducted to interrupt a spouting stream of molten metal issuing from the run-out hole. The flat board is larger than the diameter of the run-out hole and can rise and float on the top surface of the molten metal within the mold.